1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, relates to a combined cord hook and resiliently mounted bag cap for an upright cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Heretofore floor care appliances or the like have been provided with cord hooks for the storage of the electrical cord utilized with the appliance. These hooks have taken a variety of forms, from hooks rigidly mounted relative to the handle, to deformable hooks, to hooks resiliently mounted relative to the handle; these last two providing a cord dumping function. Also known are top bag caps, resiliently urged upwardly, to stretch the bag and selectively permit its collapse for dirt shakeout purposes. It is even old to form a combined unitary bag hanger and cord hook rigidly fixed relative to the handle of the floor care appliance. But, none of the advantages attendant to a combined resiliently mounted bag cap and cord hook are known in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the instant invention to resiliently mount a combined cord hook and bag cap on a floor care appliance.
It is a further advantage to make the cord hook and bag cap a unitary, integral structure so that this combination may be easily formed by molding.
It is a still further object of the inventor to provide a cord dump and bag tightening configuration in a combined manner.